Hannah Brown
Character Description Name: 'Hannah Brown '''Species: '''Human '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''28 'Appearance Height: 5' 3'' Hair Color: Dark Walnut-Brown Eye Color: Dark brown 'Strengths and Weaknesses' Skills: 'Hannah is extremely organised and is an excellent planner and logistician. She can cook, maintain weapons and knows the best place to put a farming plot or surface dwelling, where the Ragon patrols won't spot it. '''Weaknesses: '''She isn't the greatest fighter on the planet and tends to feel the cold. 'Personality "Shall we try to keep everything calm? I love watching you boys fight, but the lighting really is poor here. Do you think you can keep it until we're back in what passes for civilisation these days?" Hannah has the potential to be a little standoffish and snarky, though this is not because she is an inherently unpleasant person; once she is warms up to people she can be quite charming. Post-apocalyptic living has led to Hannah being mistrustful towards most strangers until she gets to know them. Cautious by nature and calm under fire, Hannah tends to favour non-confrontational tactics for the Ragon occupation: keep your head down, survive and rebuild in secret. All of this, however, has the potential to go out the window if Hannah feels one of the people of her community is in under threat; in these circumstances she will be the first to rush into danger. 'Background' 'What she did before the War: ' Health and Safety Officer for the New York Subway '''What she does now: '''Civic planner '''Backstory: '''Hannah Brownwas always a clever woman, though her complete lack of any skill at self-promotion led to a rather dull career in Health and Safety prior to the invasion. When the Ragon invaders hit New York, Hannah was at work and was quickly cut off from her parents and brother (missing, presumed dead). When other people towards their homes, Hannah ran into the subway, slinking into the access tunnels where she was out of reach of the invading forces. She survived for the first few weeks off the stored food and drink left behind by the other subway workers. By week three there were others who had made their way down into the tunnels and the nexus of a new society was beginning to form. Hannah, and her knowledge of the labyrinthine tunnels under the city proved invaluable to the other survivors, helping to guide the small community on foraging activities which presented minimal exposure to the Ragon occupiers. When the main Ragon force withdrew, Hannah also proved invaluable in deciding which buildings above-ground (humans don't do too well without sunlight) were better suited for habitation. The ideal buildings were not too exposed while also presenting good views of all potential approach routes and also had quick, discrete access to the tunnel system. However, Hannah's main project over the last five years has been amassing as much canned food, medication, ammunition and, most of all, gasoline as she can. She will give supplies to other survivors when they need it, though usually on the proviso that they help her to acquire more in return. Many people find the project a little surprising since she neither doesn't operate a vehicle or a generator, prefers fresh food and avoids all combat with Ragon forces, all the while stockpiling enough supplies to last her for generations. Those who know her better though, know that Hannah is stockpiling supplies for a potential assault to liberate the city. It may never come, but if it ever does, she will be ready to supply the troops. Her stockpile had also led to her nickname 'Gopher' (from those who see her as a tunneling hoarder). While initially used disparagingly, it is also caught on with her friends and she won't take offense at the name, even if she doesn't particularly like it. Adventures Since Meeting the Travellers ... Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Endless Knot Characters Category:Endless Knot